


One Touch (Day 2 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Baby')

by gemsofformenos



Series: My Works for Azulaweek 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azulaweek2020, Baby, Fear and Worries, Gen, Giving Birth, Pregnancy, aunt azula, labor, labor pains, reviving old friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azulaweek 2020 Day 2 (Baby): Azula gets called to see Mai in the middle of the night, cause the Fire Lady is in labor and Zuko hasn't returned from a diplomatic trip.
Series: My Works for Azulaweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818124
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	One Touch (Day 2 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Baby')

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. Day two of the week and I hope all of you will have a lot of fun with this second prompt.

Things like this always starting at the worst moments and this time has been no exception. Azula has been woke up by Suki in the middle of the night. The Kyoshi Warrior seemed to caught off guard as well, since she was still in her night robe, but also Azula haven’t cared to dress up as she heard the news.

Mai was in labor and three weeks earlier than expected. 

Which meant Zuko was right now somewhere at the wide ocean to return from an important trip to the Earthkingdom.

Which meant Katara was still somewhere at the Airtemple with Aang.

Azula wasn’t surprised that she was informed about Mai getting her child, but she was totally caught off guard as Suki has told her, that Mai has asked for her presence and so thousand thoughts were racing through Azula’s mind as she was rushing with Suki towards the Fire Lord’s rooms.

Of course Zuko has brought her back. She has managed to reconnect with Ty Lee and also Zuko’s friend have dared to trust her step by step, but Mai has remained distant. She has accepted her back nothing more, nothing less and has never tried to revive old friendship. Mai has always kept interactions as low as possible and has quoted Azula’s awkward tries to reconnect with a shrug of her shoulders or simply with silence since she has started to see Zuko again. The marriage hasn’t changed this situation and within time both seemed to have arranged with this situation.

But now she has asked for her and beside the fact that she had no clue why Mai wanted to have her around right now Azula found herself rushing through the halls of the Palace in her own night robe ignoring the questioning looks from the guards to be at Mai’s side.

The Kyoshi Warriors who were guarding the door instantly gave them a free way and so Suki and Azula rushed into the chambers of the Fire Lord. They found Mai in the big bed in their sleeping room and the Fire Lady was struggling with anther contraction. She was paler than normal and beside the pains Azula instantly notices the flicker in her eyes which was letting her stomach lurch.

Fear.

The royal physician looked up and Azula could see the worries and doubts on his face. Ty Lee, who normally had shift this night was at Mai’s side holding her hand still in full Kyoshi robe and even her make-up couldn’t cover her worries. Azula noticed one thing for sure. Something was wrong and this man didn’t look like he could handle this. Azula took a deep breath and signaled the doctor to come with Suki out of the sleeping room.

“What’s the problem beside the labor has set in too early.”

The doctor looked nervous at Azula. Her eyes seemed to send daggers through his skull.

“I am not sure. Master Katara has done all the important checkups, but if I recall it correctly, the child hasn’t turned the last time and since the Fire Lady is too early in labor I fear it still hasn’t done so.”

Azula’s face got very serious.

“Captain?”

Suki straightened up instantly. Azula’s voice was trembling slightly but there was this note in it, which was demanding absolute attention.

“Go and find my personal servant Uzusa. Her sister has become mother five weeks ago. She’ll know a capable midwife in the capital. Get them here now and send a messenger hawk for master Katara and the Fire Lord. Maybe Agni will be on our side and at least the waterbender can be here soon. And be back fast, I think Mai wants to have a welcomed face around.”

Suki smiled a little and bowed before she rushed out of the room. The Princess turned to the doctor.

“You’ll wait here in case the Fire Lady or I demands your presence.”

The doctor nodded and took place at a chair beside the door. Azula felt her heart hammering in her chest and she closed her eyes for a moment before she entered the sleeping room again.

Mai was laying in the bed and breathing deep and long to relax as best as she could. Her look instantly found Azula’s who was staying back at the door.

“We try to get Katara here in time and I have also organized a capable midwife, who should be here soon. Suki will be back in no time and Ty Lee is at your side. I’ll wait outside and take care that you’ll have anything you need.”

She was about to turn around when Mai’s tired voice made her stop.

“Then stay here.”

Azula’s jaw dropped and she noticed the fear in Mai’s look.

“I’m afraid Azula. The child hasn’t turned and it’s three weeks early. Zuko isn’t here and Katara won’t be here in time. So I need you. Your confidence and cool head to handle such situations. Stay Azula. Help me handle this.”

Azula felt tears coming to her eyes.

“Are you sure? But you are still mad with me for…”

She was interrupted by a huff from Mai, who managed to sit up a bit in bed.

“Right, but you have convinced me that you’re really sorry for what you’ve done long ago. Or do you really think I would have accept you under my roof if it would be otherwise Azula?”

She managed a weak smile but the fear remained in the Fire Ladies eyes.

“So stay, please. As a friend.”

Azula couldn’t suppress some tears escaping her eyes as she rushed to Mai to squeeze her hand. They felt Ty Lee’s arms wrapped around both and they stayed in this hug until a cough from the door made all of them turn around. Suki was smiling at them.

“The midwife is on the way and should be here soon.”

Azula nodded and she and Ty Lee gave Mai space to lay down again. Azula took Mai’s hand again and smirked at her.

“Don’t worry Mai. We’re all here. You’ll handle this. You’ve opposed me so there’s nothing you have to fear now.”

Mai rolled her eyes but she squeezed Azula’s hand thankfully. There was a determination in Azula’s voice which gave her confidence.

* * *

It has been a complicated birth but as expected Uzusa has recommended the perfect midwife an older woman who was radiating the needed patience, confidence and the iron will and determination to help Mai through the hard labor and to safe both the child and the Fire Lady.  
Both were healthy, tired but healthy. Like expected it has been breech birth but Mai was a fighter and so her daughter. Now the Fire Lady was resting in the sheets cradling her Izumi in her arms and the proud smile around her lips was filling the whole room with a warmth like nothing Azula has seen before. To see this little baby sleeping so sound in Mai’s arms was just so wonderful. It took Azula some time to realize that she was smiling, but Mai has noticed it cause she offered Azula to take place beside her.

The Firebender was hesitant, but finally she dared to take place at the bed carefully. Mai didn’t gave her time for second thoughts.

“Want you hold her for a moment?”

Azula stiffened in shock and stared at her niece with fear.

“I… Mai… Do you…”

Mai rolled her eyes but her smile stayed.

“Ty Lee, can I have a hand to help Azula holding her niece.”

Before Azula couldn’t protest the Kyoshi Warrior took her arms and guided her hands to take Izumi from Mai. Azula carefully brought the little child to her chest and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. Her heart was racing but an incredible warmth was taking over as gently start to stroke over the cheek of the baby. Her smile was beaming and she ignored the tears which started to run down her cheeks as she took one of the tiny hands of Izumi. The baby grabbed her thumb quickly and a teary gasp escaped her throat as she noticed the strong grip of the baby who was pulling her hand over her chest. Azula followed her instinct and placed a soft kiss on the forehead of her niece.

“Don’t worry Izumi. Auntie Zula is here. I’ll always be here for you.”

It was this little touch which was setting Azula’s heart on fire. She would give her life for this little child. She would assure her a better childhood than Zuko had, a better one than she had too. She would be there for her niece.

Azula looked up to Mai who nodded thankful at the Firebender.

“Thank you for helping me through this, Azula.”

But Azula just shook her head.

“Thank you for welcome me back in the family.”


End file.
